A device for mounting and for removing at least one dressing on or from a cylinder of a printing press with the aid of several rollers arranged along the cylinder is known from DE 100 24 329 A1. A detent, which is arranged fixed in place and spaced apart from the cylinder, aids the exact application of the leading end of the dressing by the use of a bevel which is facing the cylinder. Furthermore, one or several rollers, which are located upstream in the mounting direction, are pivotable and can be placed against the cylinder. In accordance with one preferred embodiment, a beveled end of a printing forme rests on the cylinder, viewed in the production direction of the cylinder, in front of a groove opening, while this end contacts the groove. The introduction of a suspension leg formed on the leading end of the dressing into an opening on the cylinder cannot be effectively aided by this prior device.
A device for changing of printing formes on rotary printing presses is known from EP 0 678 383 A1. A printing forme, which has been removed from a forme cylinder, after its complete removal from the forme cylinder, temporarily rests with its beveled front edge against a contact pressure roller placed against the forme cylinder. In the further course of the removal of the printing forme, it is conveyed upward, against gravitational force, along an inclined push-out path until the front end of the printing forme is finally deposited on an angled holding bracket, which angled holding bracket is arranged in the front area of the push-out path. For a fresh printing forme to be mounted on the forme cylinder, the device has two holding elements, which delimit an inclined insertion path in the front area and which can be moved linearly in opposite directions in the axial direction of the forme cylinder, on which the front end of the to be mounted new printing forme rests until the time of mounting of the fresh printing forme. The holding elements are laterally moved away during the mounting of the fresh printing forme, so that they are clear of the path to the forme cylinder for the fresh printing forme.
A rotary printing press with a mounting device is known from EP 1 084 838 A1. A printing forme to be initially mounted on a forme cylinder is pushed out of the device until it touches a contact pressure roller that is placed against the forme cylinder with its end which is in front in the mounting direction. Thereafter, the fresh printing forme is pulled onto the surface of the forme cylinder. No suggestion regarding the alignment of the printing forme, by the use of a contact pressure roller, is provided.
A device for mounting a dressing on a cylinder of a printing press is known from DE 197 19 559 A1. The, device has two sliders, which are arranged one behind the other in the circumferential direction and which are aligned parallel with each other. An acute-angled bevel at the leading end of the dressing to be mounted, the sliders and a slit-shaped opening formed on the surface of the cylinder, with respect to an imagined tangent placed on the opening, have an acute opening angle of the same size. The dressing, with its bevel on its leading end, is guided against the slider which is in the rear in the circumferential direction and is placed against the surface of the cylinder and makes contact there. The slider, which is in front in the circumferential direction of the cylinder, is moved away from the surface of the cylinder. For mounting a dressing, the front slider pushes the bevel of the latter into the opening by use of its side facing the surface. A roller element is arranged, viewed in the mounting direction of the dressing, downstream of the rear slider and is connected with this slider.
A method and a device for the automatic placement of a printing plate on a plate cylinder of a rotary printing press is known from EP 1 101 612 A2. The printing plate, which is grasped by a gripper, is guided with its beveled leading end substantially radially against a transfer cylinder, which is arranged parallel with the plate cylinder and which works together with it, and which is aligned parallel with the plate cylinder. The beveled leading end is placed on the surface of the transfer cylinder, wherein the placement of the end of the printing plate takes place on a curved element on the surface of the transfer cylinder facing the plate cylinder.
A method and a device for mounting a printing forme which is guided to a forme cylinder is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,674. The printing forme has an acute-angled bevel on its leading end. A rolling element is provided. The rolling element is placed against the forme cylinder and rolls off on the leading end of the printing forme. In the course of this, the rolling element pushes the bevel of the printing forme into an opening formed in the surface of the forme cylinder.
A method and a device for mounting a printing forme which is guided to a forme cylinder is also known from EP 1 155 840 A. The printing form has an acute-angled bevel on its leading end. A rolling element, which is placed against the forme cylinder and which rolls off on its surface, is provided. The leading end of the printing forme is guided against the rolling element. The rolling element, in the course of a rotation of the forme cylinder, pushes the bevel at the leading end of the printing forme into an opening, which is formed in the surface of the forme cylinder, as soon as the opening and the bevel face each other.